Ninja
Ninja is a game type mode in which the players have to run to capture the Katana, which will infuse the target with Ninja abilities, such as cloaking and super sprint speed. Origins Ninja all began with the Jedi Master gametype from Jedi Knight 2. Upon the release of Jedi Academy, Raven Software decided to cut Jedi Master and Holocron FFA from their gametype lineup. A few fans were disappointed to see that Holocron FFA and Jedi Master were cut from the game. Later on, the OJP (Open Jedi Project) team decided to re-include Jedi Master and Holocron FFA in addition to CO-OP. Since Gunslinger's Academy is based on OJP Basic, the code for Jedi Master came along with it. However the premise of a Jedi Master does not fit the theme of a modern shooter, and thus, Ninja was born. Rules Ninja is the same as Jedi Master, but with the following changes: *The time as a Ninja is limited *Players get stronger the more times they play as the Ninja Core Ninja Powers The Ninja has the following abilities: *Cloak: 25 mana initial + 1 mana/sec while cloaked (hold) *Super Jump: 5 mana/64 mapping units (player height) *Super Sprint: 10 mana/sec (hold) Upgrades After reaching a certain number of kills, the Ninja is granted additional abilities. You gain all the abilities in a tier once you reach that tier (until you die) Tier One *Wall Walk: 15 mana *Wall Bounce: 25 mana *Lunge: 50 mana Tier Two *Roll Stab: 20 mana *Sprint Slice: 10 mana *Duck Swipe: 25 mana Tier Three *Knockback Slice: 10 mana *Katana Takedown: 35 mana *Kata: 50 mana Tier Four *Block Bullets (yellow and red stance): 1 mana per bullet *Sneak Attack (attack once while cloaked): 30 mana *Snorkel (breathe underwater): 1 mana per second Tier Five *Deflect Bullets (blue stance): 2 mana per bullet *Health Restore (adds 15 seconds to countdown): 100 mana *Meditate (restores mana faster/hold) Jutsu Ninja Powers Jutsu Ninja abilities will only work if the server admin has enabled it. As a Jutsu Ninja, you will gain these additional abilities on top of the core abilities. Basic Abilities *Fire Bolt: 30 mana *Ice Bolt (small chance to freeze): 50 mana *Spark: 5 mana *Sense: 25 mana Additional Abilities You will receive these extra abilities after you reach a number of total kills Tier One *Flamethrower: 10 mana/sec (hold) *Frost Nova (very low chance to freeze): 75 mana *Poison Gas: 15 mana/sec (hold) Tier Two *Attract: 20 mana *Repel: 20 mana *Melt (chance of success): 50 mana Tier Three *Psi Shield (placed shield that blocks all shots): 35 mana *Doppelganger: 75 mana *Trap: 10 mana Tier Four *Thunderstorm (chance to strike multiple targets all around you): 5 mana/sec *Volcano: 90 mana *Meteor: 50 mana Tier Five *Bulletproof (deflects all bullets, but makes more vulernable to explosives): 10 mana/sec (hold) *Teleport (teleports to target): 60 mana *Levitate: 3 mana/sec (hold) Ability Upgrades Your abilities will upgrade the more you use them to kill others. Fire Bolt *Rank 1: Fire Bolt, single target, no AoE *Rank 2: Fire Ball, single target, AoE *Rank 3: Fire Blast: single target, AoE, fire burns afterward Ice Bolt *Rank 1: Ice Bolt, single target, no Aoe, low chance to freeze *Rank 2: Ice Ball, single target, no AoE, medium chance to freeze *Rank 3: Ice Blast, single target, AoE, medium chance to freeze Spark *Rank 1: Spark, fast, low damage *Rank 2: Shock, fast, medium damage *Rank 3: Electricity, fast, high damage, chance to stun Sense Sense upgrades with total kills *Rank 1: Detect enemies through walls *Rank 2: Detect enemies through walls, and see how much HP they have *Rank 3: Detect enemies through walls, see how much HP they have, and less mana cost Flamethrower *Rank 1: Flamethrower, small cone, low damage *Rank 2: Pyromancer, medium cone, medium damage, low chance to catch targets on fire *Rank 3: Flamecaster, large cone, high damage, medium chance to catch targets on fire Frost Nova *Rank 1: Frost Nova, medium AoE, medium damage, very low chance to freeze *Rank 2: Frost Blast, medium AoE, medium damage, low chance to freeze *Rank 3: Ice Storm, medium AoE, high damage, medium chance to freeze, damages targets above ground Poison Gas *Rank 1: Poison Gas, low AoE, medium damage, low chance for instant kill *Rank 2: Toxic Gas, medium AoE, high damage, medium chance for instant kill, low chance for spread *Rank 3: Radioactive Gas, medium AoE, high damage, medium chance for instant kill, high chance for spread Attract *Rank 1: Attract, low AoE, no damage *Rank 2: Magnetism, medium AoE, low damage, low chance for instant kill *Rank 3: Black Hole, large AoE, medium damage, low chance for instant kill, can combo with a sword attack Repel *Rank 1: Repel, low AoE, low damage *Rank 2: Extract, medium AoE, medium damage *Rank 3: Expulsion, large AoE, high damage Melt Melt successes result in an instant kill *Rank 1: Melt, low chance *Rank 2: Diffuse, medium chance *Rank 3: Disintegrate, high chance Psi Shield Psi Shield upgrades based on how many times you use it. *Rank 1: Psi Shield, deflects projectiles only *Rank 2: Mind Defender, deflects sprites and projectiles *Rank 3: Soul Blockade, deflects all missiles Doppleganger Dopplegangers can kill enemies. *Rank 1: Doppleganger, 1 clone, stays still, yellow crosshair *Rank 2: Shadow, 2 clones, moves around, takes your name *Rank 3: Acolyte, 3 clones, moves around, takes your name, uses Bulletproof Trap Traps result in an instant kill *Rank 1: Trap, medium chance to not work, regular mana cost *Rank 2: Lure, low chance to not work, 1/2 mana cost *Rank 3: Tactical Lure, always works, 1/4 mana cost Thunderstorm *Rank 1: low chance of success *Rank 2: medium chance of success *Rank 3: high chance of success, chains Volcano Lava balls have a chance to melt targets *Rank 1: Volcano, low number of lava balls *Rank 2: Eruption, medium number of lava balls *Rank 3: Magma Blast, high number of lava balls, higher melt chance Meteor *Rank 1: Meteor, regular mana cost *Rank 2: Comet, lower mana cost, explodes into a Rank 1 Frost Nova *Rank 3: Shooting Star, lowest mana cost, explodes into a Rank 3 Frost Nova (reduced damage) Bulletproof Bulletproof ranks up based on number of bullets deflected *Rank 1: Bulletproof, immune to sprites *Rank 2: Bulletshield, immune to projectiles and sprites *Rank 3: Bulletmirror, immune to projectiles and sprites, slightly reduced mana cost Teleport Teleport upgrades based on number of uses *Rank 1: Teleport, normal mana cost *Rank 2: Telekinesis, 2/3 mana cost *Rank 3: Recall, 1/3 mana cost Levitate Levitate upgrades based on total time levitating *Rank 1: Levitate, no weapons usage, no Jutsu usage *Rank 2: Float, no weapons usage, only Rank 1 Jutsus *Rank 3: Fly, unrestricted weapons usage, only Rank 2 Jutsus